El encuentro que cambió nuestras vidas
by Danigirl-chan
Summary: Un dia Kagome se separó por algun tiempo de su grupo, y se encontró con Sesshomaru, herido y depués un poco diferente. ¿Cuanto ese encuentro, cambiará sus vidas? ¿Que será que se pasará entre estos dos? Un one-shot de la pareja, Sesshomaru x Kagome. Aviso: Esta historia contiene algunos errores, por un simple motivo, español es mi tercera lengua


One-shot

" _¿Cómo es que permití, que esto aconteciese?"_

Continué a vestir mi uniforme, sin míralo y sin hablarle. Él hizo lo mismo. No sabíamos lo que decir uno al otro, después que despertamos en los brazos uno del otro.

Agarré mi arco y mi mochila, y salí de la gruta. Antes que pudiese correr para no tenerlo que mirar, el yōkai me cargó en estilo nupcial y voló en dirección a la aldea.

— ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? – cuestioné molesta.

— Es peligroso, mismo para una miko. – me contestó fríamente Sesshomaru —. Te llevaré hasta tus amigos.

— ¿Porque? – insistí en uno susurro, cuando me colocó suavemente en el suelo.

— Considera un pago por los servicios prestados.

La ira me consumió. Ya me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que hice. Le di una bofetada, que el yōkai no desvió, ni se defendió.

— Me refería más a la parte de me hayas curado, pero también agradezco el tiempo bien pasado, para una humana eres muy buena.

— No quiero saber. – le di la espalda y empecé a caminar —. Saluda de mi parte a Rin.

(…)

— ¿Dónde estuviste, Kagome? – me interrogó por la milésima vez, desde que llegué —. ¿Y porque aún apestas a mi maldito hermano? -cuestionó enojado

— Ya te lo dice, lo ayudé. Es normal que todavía tenga su olor.

— Pero ya pasaron horas, y ¡tú ya te bañaste! – él se quedó pensando, y de repente se detuvo con un rostro lleno de odio —. No me digas que tú y él…

— Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!

Él de inmediato cayó en el suelo, permitiendo que se tranquilizara un poco.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar tal cosa Inuyasha!? – cuestionó Sango incrédula —. Si Kagome dice que solo lo curó, es porque solo se pasó eso.

— Deja a Kagomesita en paz, perro tonto. – pidió Shippo, y como siempre Inuyasha le pegó —. Kagome, Inuyasha me pegó.

— Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!

(…)

Suspiré, estaba tomando otro bañado, para no escuchar constantemente a Inuyasha se quejando que todavía tenía el olor de Sesshomaru.

Escuché un ruido, era Sango que venía juntarse a mí.

— Vine a hacerte compañía, parece que la necesitas. – me admitió, mientras entraba en el agua.

— Gracias.

Bañé suavemente todo mi cuerpo, pero cuando llegué a mi cuello, me dolió mucho…hice una muñeca de dolor, que no pasó inadvertida por Sango.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? – cuestionó preocupada.

— Me duele el lado izquierdo de mi cuello.

— Déjame ver.

Ella se aproximó de mí, para inspeccionar mi cuello. Algunos segundos después escuché un sonido de sorpresa de su parte, lo que me asustó.

— ¿Que se pasa, Sango? – cuestioné preocupada.

— Tú tienes…tú estás…- balbuceó.

— ¿Yo qué Sango?

— Tú estás marcada.

— ¿Marcada? ¿Como así? – no estaba entendiendo nada.

— Fuiste marcada por un yōkai.

— ¿Como? – no podía acreditar no que estaba escuchando.

— Ellos acostumbran marcar sus mujeres durante… - la miré esperando la continuación—. Durante el acto sexual.

" _No me acuerdo de esa parte."_

— Por lo que parece, no sabes nada. – yo solo asentí —. Entonces yo te explicaré todo, pero tú tendrás que contarme todo lo que aconteció entre ti y el hermano de Inuyasha. – yo iba a protestar —. La marca que tienes pertenece a su especie, yo ya no creo que solo lo curaste.

— Está bien. Todo empezó cuando regresaba de mi baño, antes del eclipse solar…

"— _¡Sesshomaru!_

 _Él estaba muy herido, acostado en el suelo frío de la gruta. No sé cómo llegué a allí, tal vez mis instintos de miko._

 _Sin pensar dos veces, en las consecuencias, empecé a cúralo con mis cosas del futuro. Primero le retiré su estola, después su armadura, y por último su haori, para tener más acceso a su herida en su pecho. Todo esto mientras empezaba el eclipse solar._

 _Y de repente el yokai se transformó en humano, sus garras desaparecieran, sus marcas también y su pelo se quedó castaño. Me quedé estática, y dejé los curativos de parte. ¿El gran Lord del Oeste se convirtió en humano?_

— _¿Humana que haces? – cuestionó un poco débil._

— _Te estoy ayudando. – contesté, para continuar con los curativos._

— _Humana…_

— _Tú también es humano, o ahora lo es._

 _Él no me contestó con sus típicas respuestas frías, pues sabía que yo tenía razón._

— _¿Es una consecuencia del eclipse solar?_

— _Si. – contestó desviando su mirada de la mía._

— _No te preocupes, no contaré esto a nadie, ni mismo a Inuyasha. – le aseguré con un sonriso._

— _¿Porque? – preguntó curioso._

— _Ni yo misma, sé el porqué._

 _Terminé de lo curar. Y me senté a su lado, le haciendo compañía. Pero sin querer nuestras manos si tocaron, causandonos un escalofrío a ambos. Después de eso, no sé bien lo que se pasó, pero unimos nuestras bocas en uno beso desesperado. No nos conseguimos contener, nos abrazamos fuertemente._

— _¿Que me hiciste miko? – cuestionó en medio de besos, y mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo._

— _Eso debería preguntar yo._

 _En pocos minutos nuestras ropas desaparecieran nos dejando desnudos. Delicadamente el me acostó sobre su estola. Empezó a besar todo mi cuerpo, mientras lo olía._

— _Me gusta tu olor. – me informó con una voz seductora, para besar y mordisquear mis senos._

 _Solté un gemido. Mi intimidad se estaba mojando, y se mojó más cuando él la acarició._

 _Más gemidos, que yo quería detener, pero no conseguí._

— _Ya estás mojada para mí Kagome. – me dice Sesshomaru, mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de mí, solté otro gemido —. Estás lista._

 _Se posicionó sobre mí, con su miembro en la entrada, pronto. Me agarró en la cintura, para ayudar a meterla._

— _Eres estrecha. – me dice con un sonriso, al mismo tiempo que entraba en mi a los pocos, hasta sentir mi barrera, la que significaba mi virginidad —. Es tu primera vez…no te preocupes me aseguraré de que la disfrutas._

 _Y sin aviso, entró en mí en una sola embestida. Solté un gemido de dolor, junto con algunas lágrimas, que él rápidamente limpió con sus manos._

— _Dime cuando te acostumbres. – me pidió en un tono suave, para después besarme también suavemente._

 _Yo asentí, algún tiempo después, le informando que ya se podía mover. Y fue lo que Sesshomaru hizo, a los pocos aumentó la velocidad, hasta donde un cuerpo humano permitía._

 _Ambos empezamos a gemir, durante mucho tiempo, pues solo se escuchaba los gemidos y las estocadas en la gruta._

 _El eclipse había terminado, ¿cómo yo lo sabía?, fácil. Sesshomaru volvió a ser yōkai, aún dentro de mí. Aprovechó eso para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza, arrancando de mí más gemidos._

— _Mi forma yōkai es muy mejor…para esto…¿no lo crees…Kagome? – cuestionó mientras me ponía de cuatro, y me penetraba más fundo._

— _S-s-sí. – conseguí decir._

 _Su tamaño también aumentó, y él tenía alguna dificultad en entrar totalmente en mí, pero siempre que lo sentía todo dentro de mí, me sentía en el cielo._

 _Algún tiempo después él se vino junto a mí, sentí algo caliente en mi interior, sabía bien, y me mordió._

 _Suavemente, cosa que nunca pensé que él pudiese hacer, me colocó en su regazo, y dormimos abrazados._

 _De mañana acordamos un poco confusos, por no sabernos donde nos encontrábamos, y después recordamos todo. Nos separamos y empezamos a nos vestir rápidamente."_

— Fue eso lo que aconteció.

— Hmh… tendrás que hacer algo para bloquear el olor de Sesshomaru, si no, Inuyasha se quedara loco. – me aconsejó Sango.

— Ya lo percibí.

— Bien, y ahora, la marca, permite al yōkai saber dónde te encuentras y si estás en peligro, o a lo traicionar. E existen rumores que ayuda en lo placer, pero esa parte yo no sé bien…

Nos quedamos un rato hablando de la marca, y sus efectos, antes de juntarnos a los otros.

(…)

— ¡Sesshomaru maldito! – saludó Inuyasha a su medio-hermano que había aparecido.

— ¿Qué quieres híbrido? – cuestionó fríamente, pero miraba a mí y no a su hermano.

Yo desvié a la mirada. No quería recordar lo que había pasado.

Los hermanos empezaron su pelea habitual. E yo como no estoy de humor, decidí acabar rápido con aquello.

— Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO! – dice antes que él pudiese atacar su hermano —. Dejen de pelear, tenemos que procurar a Naraku.

Sesshomaru guardó su espada para sorpresa de muchos, pues obedeció a una humana. Pero Inuyasha, no.

— ¡Kagome! – me llamó para empezar a quejarse, pero yo le di una mirada asesina, él de inmediato se calló.

Cada uno del grupo se fue por direcciones diferentes, pero no sin antes Sesshomaru mirarme fijamente.

(…)

Ya había pasado un mes desde de aquel día, y nunca más vi a Sesshomaru. También, no lo quería ver, ya casi me había olvidado de lo que había sucedido. Aprendí a esconder su olor, para no escuchar a Inuyasha, me estaba tornando buena.

Buscábamos a un fragmento de la perola, hace una semana pero sin suceso. Hoy era luna nueva, lo que me permitió salir sin problemas. De nuevo me encontraba en unas aguas termales descansando contra una piedra, cuando sentí que mi marca cosquilleaba. Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con un par dorado muy bien conocidos. Sin hablar se colocó a mi lado.

Yo me molesté con su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué piensas que haces? – interrogué mientras con mis brazos tapaba mis senos.

— Me estoy bañando. – me contestó me mirando fijamente —. Y no necesitas de tapar tus senos, ya los vi y mucho más. – me informó con una sonrisa.

Lo iba reprehender, pero sentí algo en la marca, era Sesshomaru, la estaba acariciando. De inmediato sentí todo mi cuerpo se calentando. Me estaba excitando solo con su toque en la marca. Mi intimidad ya se encontraba mojada. No quería acreditar en eso.

— Entonces es verdad, que la marca es muy sensible. – comentó satisfecho Sesshomaru —. Pero debe ser más sensible porque yo estoy en celo…

Ya no soportaba más, con una rapidez que nunca pensé tener, me senté en sus piernas y lo besé. Sesshomaru de inmediato correspondió. En uno beso desesperado, nuestras lenguas bailaban en sintonía.

El yōkai me agarró por la cintura para sentarme sobre su miembro, y en una sola estocada, entró en mí. Solté un gemido sobre su boca. Coloqué mis brazos en redor de su cuello, para tener algo para agarrar, mientras el entraba y salía dentro de mí, a una velocidad demoníaca.

En medio de besos, se escuchaba gemidos, de mi parte y gruñidos, de su parte.

Nunca pensé en encontrarme en esta situación otra vez.

— ¡Hueles bien miko! – me confesó Sesshomaru, mientras lambia la marca.

— Es…de…mi…champú. – dice con alguna dificultad.

Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, cosa que nunca pensé que fuese posible, llevándome al cielo.

Nos vinimos juntos. Como en la otra vez, nos dejamos abrazar uno por el otro para regular nuestras respiraciones. Hasta que…

— ¡KAGOME! – era la voz de Inuyasha.

Me tensé, no me esperaba que él apareciese en este momento. Preocupada por lo que podía acontecer, pues los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos. Sin pensar me levanté el necesario para que mi cabeza sobresaliera sobre la piedra enorme que me separaba de Inuyasha.

— INUYASHA, ¡ABAJO! – sin más demoras el obedeció.

— Kagome, ¿porque hiciste eso? – cuestionó tentando se levantar.

— Me estoy bañando, ¡te lo dije! – grité molesta.

— Te estás tardando mucho, solo vine por ti, y tú aún me haces eso, sabiendo que estoy en mi forma humana. – reclamó el hanyō.

— No me interesa, y si no te vas ya…- amenacé —. ¡ABA… - no necesité de terminar, él desapareció en la floresta rápidamente.

Suspiré, ahora tenía otro problema. Miré a Sesshomaru, y me sonrojé mucho. Como pude hacer tal cosa. Me separé del de inmediato. Cuando me levanté para hablar con Inuyasha, colé, sin exagerar, mis senos al rostro de Sesshomaru.

No le di oportunidad de hablar, salí del agua, y empecé a vestirme. Pero antes de irme, el yōkai me agarró en el brazo, impidiéndome de irme.

— Yo continuo en celo miko. – afirmó Sesshomaru con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

— No me interesa, me voy, resuelve eso tu solo. – dije liberando un poco de energía espiritual, para él me soltar.

— En el próximo celo, tú no me escapas. Ni el híbrido, ni tu poder espiritual te pondrá ayudar Kagome. – me aseguró Sesshomaru con una sonrisa.

 _S &K_

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – me llamó Rin muy afligida.

— ¿Que se pasa Rin? – interrogué un poco preocupado.

— La señorita Kagome… - empezó a decir, pero se deshizo en lágrimas.

— ¿Que tiene Kagome? – cuestioné preocupado, miré fijamente a Rin, esperando que ella se tranquilizase.

— Ella…se va, y no sabe si regresará.

No esperé para escuchar más y seguí el olor de la miko, pero como era muy débil, usé la marca. Ella no se iría, de eso yo tenía la certeza.

 _S &K_

Como no podía usar mi barrera para esconder mi olor, caminé lo más rápido posible hasta el pozo. Después de lo que Kaede me dice, solo tuve tiempo de me despedir de mis amigos y de Rin.

"— _¿Dónde estoy? – cuestioné con una gran dolor de cabeza._

— _Mi niña, estás en mi cabaña. – me informó Kaede, me mirando —. Nos diste un gran susto, te desmayaste de repente._

— _Lo siento._

— _No te preocupes, en tu estado es normal, pero me gustaría que me lo hubieses avisado, pues no deberías usar tanto tu poder de sacerdotisa. – me dice muy tranquilla con una gran sonrisa._

— _¿En mi estado? ¿Cuál estado? – estaba muy confusa._

— _Mi niña tu…"_

¡Embarazada! ¡Estoy embarazada de aquel maldito yōkai! Si nunca hubiese entrado en aquella gruta, ahora no estaría embarazada.

El pozo ya estaba a pocos metros de mí, aceleré más mi velocidad. Preparé para saltar, pero fue interrumpida, ¿porque es que eso no me sorprende? No necesitaba de mirar al responsable, sabía perfectamente que era Sesshomaru, y ahora tenía mucho que explicar, ya que la barrera que escondía mi olor, desapareció, para no dañar a mi hijo.

— ¿Puedo saber lo que estabas haciendo? – interrogó molesto el yōkai.

Suspiré.

— Me iba a mi época, tengo saudades de mi familia. – mentí, los vi hace dos días.

— No me mientas Kagome, yo sé que estás mintiendo. – me informó Sesshomaru —. Y no te irás con mi cachorro a un lugar que yo no conozco.

Sin dejarme hablar, me cargó y empezó a caminar elegantemente. Estaba tan sorprendida que no conseguí hacer nada.

— ¿Que dices? – conseguí cuestionar después de algunos minutos.

— Nos vamos a mi castillo, como mi mujer, donde tendrás todo lo necesario para tu embarazo.

— Pero yo no me recuerdo de haber aceptado ser tu mujer. – reproché.

— Lo hiciste cuando te entregaste a mí por la primera vez, durante el eclipse. – me miró profundamente —. Eso para un yokai de mi especie, es una gran declaración de amor, pues me viste en forma más débil, pero mismo así me aceptaste. – me informó con una sonrisa —. No me mires así Miko, Rin se alegrará mucho por verte, y yo me alegraré por despertar todos los días a tu lado, mi amada miko.

(…)

— ¡Daichi! – llamé a mi hijo de dos años.

No sé dónde va buscar tanta energía, siempre desaparece de mi vista en segundos. Mi hijo tiene el mismo color de pelo de Sesshomaru y mi color de ojos. Una hermosa combinación de nosotros dos.

— No te preocupes Kagome, nuestro cachorro está con mi madre. – me informó Sesshomaru apareciendo atrás de mí.

— ¿Porque?

— ¿Ya te lo olvidaste? – cuestionó divertido y con una mirada de lujuria —. Hoy empieza el celo. Ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿verdad?

La marca cosquilleo, claro que sabía lo que me esperaba. Una gran noche de amor, placer, y mucho más.

— Vámonos mi querida Kagome, nuestro hijo quiere un hermanito o hermanita. – me informó el yōkai mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja.

De nuevo sin poder protestar me llevó a nuestra habitación, donde cerró bien la puerta, para después me desvestir y besarme apasionadamente.

— Te amo Kagome. – declaró Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos.

— Yo también, te amo Sesshomaru.

" _Me alegra tener entrado en aquella gruta, pues ahora soy muy feliz a tu lado, mi yōkai orgulloso."_ Pensé con una enorme sonrisa.


End file.
